Magma Dragon Magic (Nowie Sheep)
Magma Dragon Magic (マグマ・ドラゴン・マジック Ganshou no Ryu Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic related to the manipulation and creation of Magma. The only known users of this magic apply to Astraeus and her unknown parent. Description Magma Dragon Magic is a Caster Magic as well as a Lost Magic, used exlusively by Astraeus which provides her with an extensive manipulation of Magma from both external and bodily sources. Using this magic, Astraeus can also incorporate the magma element into her body, allowing her to essentially breathe it or to entirely become magma if she chooses to do so. In addition to the manipulation, she can also absorb it, providing both an immunity and a control over the natural elements of Fire and Earth, while at the same time suffering an increased vulnerability towards Water or Ice based attacks. The Magma produced from Magma Dragon Magic not only holds the same properties as ordinary magma, but can also be controlled in fluid movements, able to leap off of the ground and wrap around targets, quickly burning or in some instances melting targets completely. In particularly rare cases, Astraeus can control the general heat of the magma, able to generate "cold" Magma that is able to attack the target through a variation of Cold Burns. As a Magma Dragon, should Astraeus come in contact with large bodies such as streams of river, she would instantly turn into a rock sculpture until exposed to a drastically high source of temperature. Being a heavily related form of Slayer Magic, Dragon Magic allows Astraeus to easily consumer sources of magma to replensih her strength and recover her health however, she cannot drink magma that she herself created. Within a form of an awkward loophole though, Astraeus can drink magma that she has forcibly brought to the surface through her magic. Spells Basic Spells Magma Dragon's Roar (マグマ・ドラゴンのほえる Ganshouryu no Hōkō)- Gathering Magma in her mouth through either her own magic or by drinking it from the earth, Astraeus then purses her lips and releases it all in a single, spinning beam of magma, which then rapidly blows up into a grand magma version of a fireball, incinerating anything it touches. The length at which it suddenly expands can be altered at Astraeus' command, ranging from close range to lengths extending several kilometres away. Despite ordinary dragon roars being tornado-like in appearance, Astraeus has specifically altered hers for a better coverage and to ensure maximum damage rather than covering a large area, she focuses it all onto the target so as to avoid wasting any magic. The use of streams rather than outright using a tornado formation allows Astraeus to rapidly use this technique multiple times in a rapid succession, firing off multiple "Roars" towards the opponent in a deadly combination. Magma Dragon's Iron Fist (マグマ・ドラゴン鉄拳 Ganshouryu no Tekken)- Clapping her hands together, Astraeus forms a fairly thin layer of magma that covers her hands. She then forms a fist and rushed towards the opponent, delivering a brutal punch that not only severly burns them, but also deals a crushing physical blow strong enough to send them flying well away. Magma Dragon's Wing (マグマ・ドラゴン翼 Ganshouryu no Tsubasa)- Astraeus coats her hand(s) in heavy coats of magma and then flicks her wrist, sending all her magic to travel down her arm. The magma begins to coat her entire arm and once done so, she begins to run towards the target, the layers of magic leaving behind a deadly, burning trail of magma. This spell is effecitvely used in conjunction with physical attacks using a broad length of Astraeus' arms such as a clothesline move. The magma left behind in the trail quickly burns through the floor however, cools over and hardens into solid rock after several minutes. Advanced Spells Magma Dragon's Burning Blade (マグマ・ドラゴン燃焼剣 Ganshouryu no Nenshouken)- Clenching her fists, Astraeus digs magma out of the earth and covers her hands, creating great globs of the burning earth on her hands. Raising her arms up, she then proceeds to throw the balls of magma in a sharp, blade like projectile that is not only capable of heavily piercing a target, but also drastically burning them alive. The blades that Astraeus throws also have an explosive impact, as well as appearing to be more of a magneta coloured energy rather than a glob of flying magma. With this technique, Astraeus can fire off as many blades as she likes and is highly proficient at it, able to easily hit her target even if they were moving a fair distance away. Magma Dragon's Breakdown Fist (マグマ・ドラゴン崩拳 Ganshouryu no Hōken)- Astraeus draws back her right fist and with her left in front of her, conjures up a magic seal made of Magma, large enough to completely dwarf her in size. The seal remains stationary and, despite being made of Magma, doesn't burn anything it comes in contact with. With her right fist, Astraeus coats it in Magma, creating a compacted version of her Magma Dragon's Iron Fist and then throws it forward, the magma coming off of her body and flying towards the seal, still retaining it's fist shaped mold. The seal, once coming in contact with the mold, explosively reacts and then forms a larger version of the fist, being the exact same size as the seal. The fist, upon contact with the target, generates a massive explosion of Magma that's been observed several times to be strong enough to completely melt away some of the hardests rocks in existance. Magma Dragon's Blistering Heat Missile Attack (マグマ・ドラゴンたいしょミサイル攻撃 Ganshouryu no Taisho Misairukougeki)- Bringing both of her arms back, Astraeus swings them both forward, crossing her arms in front of her. Two enourmous Magma seals form in front of her, identical to the ones created for Magma Dragon's Breakdown Fist, except for the fact that there are two, one behind the other. Hiding behind the seals, Astraeus enters a crouched stance and claps her hands together near her hips on the left side, rapidly gathering Magma in the palms of her hands. Shortly afterwards, she flings her arms wide, creating a grand globe of Magma that fires off countless explosive beams of Magma. The beams reacts with the first seal, multiplying in both size and intensity, before hitting the second seal, almost quintupling in comparison to the original effect. The beams are all projected towards the opponent, creating almost apocalyptic explosions once they hit the target. Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Dragon Magic